


i'mma say all the words inside my head

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Yakunoya Week 2017, yakunoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya and Tanaka talk boyfriends. Short drabble for YakuNoya Week day 6: Rivals.





	i'mma say all the words inside my head

“Literally how can you be rivals and boyfriends at the same time?” Burst out of Tanaka’s mouth after practice one evening.

 

Noya whipped his head around towards his best friend walking next to him. “How can you say that?? You’re literally dating Nekoma’s ace, you hypocrite.”

 

“I mean…. Fair, but like. It’s a little different, right?”

 

Noya balanced on a low garden wall, arms raised to either side for balance. “Not really? I want to beat Morisuke in a game just as much as he wants to beat me, but that’s not the only basis for our relationship.” He stepped over a missing stone. “And if that’s the only basis for the relationship you have with Tora, then you probably shouldn’t be dating! That’s not healthy, Ryuu.” He frowned over at him.

 

“No, of course not! He’s sweet, okay? So what if we like to wrestle?” Tanaka flailed around, and Noya hopped off the wall at the corner, and rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” He smirked evilly, “I’d love to wrestle Morisuke some time, if you know what I mean.”

 

“TOO MUCH INFORMATION, NOYASSAN,” yelped Tanaka, clapping his hands over his ears as Noya laughed at him.


End file.
